bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Aumerle/ Canon
Jacob Aumerle is wealthy teenager and part of the most recent generation of the Aumerle family. He comes from the line started by his great great grandfather, Henry Aumerle, who took the house after all other heirs had passed away. Physical Description Physical Appearance Jacob his a handsome young man who bears a striking resemblance to one of the Aumerle family's older ancestors, Jérémie Aumerle, with a small beauty mark. He is slim, and his hair and skin is well maintained to an obsessive degree. He is actually near sighted, a problem he deals with with contacts, but will occasionally where glasses when at home on a day off. Under his clothes his body is actually quite thin and frail looking, and very unhealthy. Apparel Jacob is always well dressed and wheres expensive, designer clothes. His style tends to be rather posh, reflecting his status, being part of a wealth 'old money' family. His wardrobe consists of dress shirts, sweater vests and polos. He also has a considerable collection of luxury sneakers that he never wears in fear of 'ruining them'. He is a fan of preppy clothes bright colors and patterns, particularly anything with the argyle pattern on them. History Jacob was born to Rodrick and Crystal Aumerle, marking the 6th and most recent generation to live in the Aumerle Mansion. As a young child, he was spoiled and babied quite a bit. He grew up able to get anything he wanted when he wanted it. But things weren't perfect. It became clear as Jacob aged that his parents saw him not just as their son, but as an object to show off to others. Anything that could tarnish the family's reputation was frowned upon. They failed to show any real emotional support for Jacob whenever he was sad or upset, instead they simply showered him with gifts and sweets to momentarily appease him. This lead to him not only being spoiled, but developing weight problems due all the treats and food he would eat. When he was 9, his sister Elise would be born, and she would get significantly more attention for being the baby and the cute little girl his mother actually wanted, making him feel even more isolated. Growing up he was a chubby kid with an overbite (and later braces) and glasses which poorly effected his self-esteem, being bullied in school and enduring comment made by his own family. He was also starting to realize he liked boys, which made his situation even worse. A particularly nasty bullying incident when he was 13 forced him to move schools, and just as this transition was happening, his parents filed for divorce. His mother left with out even thought and the stress of it all seriously crippled his self image and he developed a deep hatred for his body and the way he looked. He would stop eating and develop anorexia. His eating disorder caused him to lost a lot of weight very fast, but in a very unhealthy way. Before school started he got his braces removed and started wearing contexts, by they time he was in high school he was finally 'attractive' and popular, with absolutely no one realizing he had a problem. It was around this time he also got into movies and the prospect of acting, and a year later he'd join his schools drama club with out his father's knowledge. However when his father found out, he forced Jacob to quit, citing that drama was emasculating and would embarrass the family. STORY SPOILERS One day his father would end up getting remarried to a young woman named Jesse, who had a daughter named Selene. They didn't get along at first but over time would get over their differences. This would lead to him meeting Jérémie, a long thought dead ancestor of the Aumerle family. It would mark the first time in over a century that Jer would reveal himself to his family. At some point, thanks to issues sparked by events involving Marc Lee and the Mindscape, a Nightmare looking for Jérémie mistook Jacob for him and kidnapped him. The Nightmare exploited Jacob's self esteem issues and scared him with dreams of being a hideous monster, while also sucking his life force from him. The Goddess Knights would come to his rescue, but unable to fight the Nightmare with out waking up first, Marc entered the Mindscape and rescued Jacob from there, all the while allowing him to accept himself. Thankful for the rescue, Jacob agreed to help as a supporting member of the knights, offering financial support when necessary. END OF SPOILERS Characterization & Personality Strengths Though it takes a bit to open up, Jacob can be a very funny and charismatic person. He is the life of any party he attends with his loud and boisterous personality. While few, the people he's become attached to and formed bonds with will see a much more compassionate person who loves to ramble on about his niche interests. He is very affectionate with his romantic partners and will often go out of his way to shower them in gifts and physical attention. He is a talented person when allowed to express himself freely. Not only being a good actor, but also has a lot of potential to be a great screenplay writer as well, having a few screenplays he's written for fun, but hidden away out of shame. Weaknesses Jacob was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and is what many would call a spoiled brat. He often comes off as insensitive, immature, entitled, and egotistical. He can be incredibly judgmental of others, but even more so of himself. He has huge self esteem issues which effect his daily life. He constantly aims to look perfect and can never achieve anything close to his own standards. His flaws make him pretty unlikable to the unfamiliar, meaning he has very few real friends, at least genuine ones who don't use him. He has problems with romantic relationships as well, since he dates girls in order to repress his homosexuality, but not being attracted to any of them, the relationships always fail quickly. To make up for it, he is addicted to social media, and constantly seeks validation on it. Likes & Dislikes Jacob is a major movie buff. He loves not just watching them, but studying film, researching about the production and actors behind them, and even dabbles in acting himself. He desires to be an actor, despite the disapproval of his father. He's also very into social media and talking to others online, perhaps to an unhealthy degree. He greatly dislikes hard labor, studying or anything else that isn't directly stimulating enough for his rather adhd mind. This results in him failing school and struggling to find a job. Trauma Jacob has an eating disorder caused by intense body image issues. He is obsessed with making himself 'perfect' despite the fact that his standards of perfection are unachievable. He fears returning to how he looked as a kid and even has nightmares about being overweight. His self hatred leaves him depressed and copes with it by hiding his emotions behind a facade of being happy and confident. Motivation Jacob simply wants to be able to express himself. He is constantly hiding under a persona of what he thinks people want him to be, and fears the reactions he'd get from people if they knew his true identity. He wishes to find someone to open up to, but he lacks the trust in others to do so, from years of being used by others for his money or reputation. Mannerisms Jacob tends to speak and move around rather effeminently and flamboyantly, however it's obvious he is self conscious of this, as when pointed out, he tends to clam up and move more 'casually' to try to avoid ridicule. Trivia *Jacob has a allergy to cats. When his sister Elise begged for a pet cat, they bought a hairless sphinx cat as a compromise. However Elise thought it was ugly and hated it. **The cat was adopted by Selene shortly after, who has named her Marie Curie. Relationships Jérémie Aumerle Jérémie knew that Jacob existed but he had lost contact with the Aumerle family decades ago, so they never formally met until Selene's mother was suddenly married into the family, in which she invited him her first time there for moral support. Originally feigning as her boyfriend, Jacob was quick to notice Jérémie's striking resemblance to a portrait of him hanging in the main hall. At that point Jérémie came clean about his true identity. It took a while for Jacob to process but eventually he understood with the limited information he was given about the whole undeath situation. Originally they didn't get along well, and was unsure how to feel about him being gay, but it was Jérémie's eventual acceptance of his sexuality that gave Jacob the confidence to come out to his father. -- Jérémie and Jacob have very similar posh and eccentric personalities, but where they clash is the severe generational gap between them. Jacob the social media obsessed teen, and Jérémie the century old, prudish demon still stuck in his ways. The two of them but heads a lot, but deep down, Jérémie appreciates having family again after so long. Selene Russel Rodrick Aumerle, a recent divorcee, met Jesse Russel at not a strip club and the two fell in love and eventually got married. Jesse brought along her daughter Selene, making her and Jacob officially step siblings. Selene admittedly met him while carrying some negative bias on the whole situation, which made their first conversations together rather awkward and a touch hostile. It was only after staying at the mansion during her break that she noticed Jacob struggling with some issues and prodded him for more information, eventually asking him about his sexually, which he made him anxious and intensely defend his "straightness". After telling him how she was a lesbian, he opened up a little more about his issues. At that point Selene wanted to help and encourage Jacob to express himself and be happy. -- Selene originally disliked Jacob, finding him to be just the entitled, rich asshole she thought she was going to encounter when arriving to the mansion. Jacob was also pretty judgmental of her, knowing she came from a low income family and lived in the 'ghettos'. However after spending more time together they were able to form a bond over common issues and interests they shared. Currently, while Selene still sees Jacob as a bit of a brat, she's slowly growing to love him more as a brother. Marc Lee Marc and Jacob never formally met until the whole team had to rescue him from a Spider-bitch aka a Nightmare. Unable to wake Jacob in the real world and defeat the nightmare, Marc used his powers to find Jacob in the Mindscape, where he slayed a monstrous version of him by shouting at him to love himself. This was able to turn dream Jacob human again and wake him up in the real world, where he was being princesses carried by Marc as they escaped the Nightmare's lair. Being carried by such a big, strong, handsome man got Jacob all flustered, and for the first time fell head over heals for another guy. Unfortunately, this is unrequited, due to Marc being in an active relationship already. Gallery jacobundies.png|Underwear jacobVest.png|Classic Outfit jacobsweater.png|19 Years outfit jacobsweater+Glasses.png|..with glasses. jacobschool.png|School Uniform jacobserpant.png|Wildes AU Serpent form jacobserpantshifted.png|Wildes AU Serpant form (Shifted) jacobavenier.png|Avenier AU jacobaveniermask.png|...with mask. Category:Tab Articles